


太阳

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	太阳

太阳  
她好像冬天里的太阳一般，让人不由自主想亲近。

寒冷其实不过如此，一旦体验过那种透过皮肤，直达骨髓的冷，因为衣衫单薄而造成的无关紧要的刺痛显得如此单薄无力，更何况，伊万的手里还拎着一只酒瓶子。虽然瓶子也是冷冰冰的，但是他相信里头装着一团火，他也不记得今晚喝了多少，但是从那个地下酒馆被人赶出来以后，他手里只剩下这个了，所以不能一下子喝完，起码得撑到太阳升起来。  
夜已经很深了，对于伊万来说，长夜并不漫漫，只要经历过几次彻夜难眠，会发现时间其实是最好打发的东西。他踉踉跄跄地走在路上，酒精和他一直在争夺大脑的指挥权，以至于背上和肩上的几处伤口似乎也不再疼痛，甚至微微发热，在这个化雪的夜晚带来一丝酒精以外的温暖。他深一脚浅一脚地走在泥泞不堪的雪地上，雪早就被踩得肮脏不堪，路灯依稀映出的一些影子好像也变浑浊了。  
他走得不快，路上也没有什么行人，见到他无外乎远远躲开。伊万扶着高出马路一截的人行道的栏杆，稍稍歇息了一会儿，他喘着粗气，似乎行走也变得费劲。但是他一直试图麻痹自己，告诉他没什么大不了的，一切都结束了，还能再怎么糟糕呢？伊万狠狠地摇了摇头，试图将酒精甩出自己的脑袋，但没过多久他就皱起眉头，感觉自己的脑浆都要被自己甩出去了。伊万再次踉踉跄跄地走着，试着缩小了步子，低垂着脑袋，看着自己的脚印上烂泥一样的雪地，抬起来，落下去，抬起来，落下去，抬起来，落下去，抬……抬不起来了。伊万终于败给了自己的身体，他倒了下去，他挣扎着抬起头，看着前方。  
路灯映出一个行人的身影，她行色匆匆，伊万倒在她脚边时吓得她后退了几步，伊万满意地笑起来，他也不在乎会不会被她看到。那姑娘绕过伊万，走了。伊万知道，她肯定不会再折回来，毕竟自己是个吓人的酒鬼。可是没过多久，他敏锐的听觉告诉他，后面有急促的脚步正向自己靠近，然后自己左边的胳膊紧了紧，是一双手搀着自己。  
“你能站起来吗？”她开口问，用的是C国语言，伊万听不懂。她叹了口气，换成全球通用的E国语言。  
伊万点了点头，在她的帮助下站起来。他靠在栏杆上，大口大口地将湿冷的空气吸入肺部，再吐出一股带着酒味的白雾。他手里还拿着那瓶伏特加，他低下头看着身侧站着的好心姑娘，冲她露出一个不好意思的微笑，然后举起酒瓶子。  
“你不能再喝了。”那女孩倒是不客气，直接扯住了伊万的手臂，酒洒出来许多。姑娘看了眼自己沾着些温热液体的手心，一股腥味飘进鼻腔，她皱起眉头，“你受伤了？”  
伊万再次点点头，老老实实地将酒瓶放在地上，带着醉眼打量着身边这个女孩。灯光照得她的脸微微发白，伊万想不出什么除了漂亮以外的形容词，他总觉得看见她，整个人都可以放松下来。  
“我带你去医院，就在这附近。”她不由分说地拉着他往前走。但他却站在原地，纹丝不动。姑娘只好伸手挽着他，让他将重心放一些到自己身上，这样才勉勉强强地能向前走动。  
伤不及骨，急诊室的大夫让值班的护士给伊万包扎以后打了针破伤风，嘱咐过伤口不要沾水以后便没再多管了。医院没有富余的床位，伊万和那位姑娘暂时坐在一排椅子上。  
“谢谢你……”伊万的酒已经醒了大半，他的理智告诉自己，他可是欠下了不少人情。  
“天那么冷，你穿得又那么少，如果我不管你，你可能会冻死。”那位姑娘此时显得有些疲惫，时间已经指到了凌晨一点半。  
“是啊。”伊万点点头，将手掌放在面前朝里头吹了一口热气，“现在很晚了，你早点回去休息吧。”  
她揉了揉眼睛，摇摇头，开口：“你不能在这里将就一个晚上吧。我的公寓就在附近，你可以去那里睡，起码有个沙发。”  
伊万没有说话，倒是姑娘自顾自地又开口劝他：“不用担心，我有单独一个卧室，你不会有机可乘的。”她眯着眼睛哈哈笑起来，似乎被自己逗乐了。但是伊万可是没有一点心情开怀大笑，他只能沉默着，点点头算是同意。  
酒劲过去以后，酒精带来的暖意也随之散去，深夜里又是最冷的时候，两人不由得加快了脚步，哆哆嗦嗦地小跑进藏在巷子里的一栋老旧居民楼里。这楼的年龄不小了，没有电梯，修建的时候似乎也没有如今所谓“小区”的概念，像是突兀在城市文明中的怪胎。两个人上了三楼，女孩拿钥匙开了一扇锈迹斑斑的大铁门，打开时发出吱呀呀的声响。  
“进来吧。”她在玄关利索地蹬掉自己的鞋子，穿上她的拖鞋，朝里头走去，一时间没有发现伊万还站在原地。  
伊万打量着玄关处小小的鞋柜，里头放着些女孩子平日里穿的鞋子，并没有一双合适的拖鞋给他。  
“噢，不好意思，不用脱鞋直接进来吧。”她坐在沙发上，朝他招了招手。  
于是伊万走过去，在瓷砖地板上留下几个脏兮兮的鞋印，他更加过意不去了。他将自己的大背包放到墙角，然后在女孩的身边坐下来。  
“还没有问你叫什么名字。”  
“伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基。”伊万回答，暗自腹诽那你还让我进你家门。  
“你是R国人吗？”她有些惊讶地看着伊万，似乎一下子就精神了起来。  
这位R国的大个子有些憨厚又不明所以地点了点头。  
“我是对面那个大学的，学R国语言文学。”她笑起来，眼睛弯弯像月牙儿。  
伊万点点头。  
“喏，那你来这里是为什么？”她试着用并不流利的R国语言跟他交谈，“我才学1年，说的不好。”  
“呃……还不错了，”他点点头，下意识里想隐瞒自己的来历，“我跟家里人闹了些矛盾，就买了一张机票到这里，也没有想好要做什么。”  
“你不打算回去吗？”  
摇头。  
“你在这里有认识的人吗？”  
摇头。  
“那你得找个房子住下来才行。”  
点头。  
“找到房子以前你就住在这里吧。”  
“不行。”伊万突然反应过来，提高了音量。  
“不行就不行嘛……”姑娘好像被吓着了，“不过你有地方去吗？”  
“……抱歉。”伊万看了她一眼，随即目光沉下去，“总会有地方的。”  
“要不这样，你教我R国语言，我让你住这儿，然后我帮你找房子，找到了你再搬出去行吗？我不收你钱。”她看着伊万，让他不得不与自己对视，她发现那双眼睛竟然是漂亮的淡紫色，世界上应该很少有这种瞳色的人。  
伊万看着她琥珀色的眼睛，发现了里头藏了些血丝，他莫名有些不知道如何拒绝，他甚至有些不舍移开视线，离开那双微微上挑的好看的眼睛。姑娘被盯得有些不自在了，她咳嗽两声，再次追问伊万。  
“好吧。”他回过神来，点点头，“你叫什么名字？”  
“王春燕。王——春——燕。”也许是知道C国语言的语音语调对于大多数外国人来说是非常头疼的，名叫王春燕的姑娘特地放慢了语速。  
伊万只是点点头，没有跟着重复，叫她快去休息。  
这天夜里，春燕睡得并不踏实，她总是竖着耳朵留心门外的动静，但似乎什么也没有。她也很意外，自己竟然就这么心大地让一个陌生的男人住到了自己家中，她坚持称这里为“家”，即使只有她一个人。她喜欢这个藏在大城市的小地方，这起码是一方属于自己的小天地，不必忍受学校分配的宿舍里其他三个人的坏脾气。春燕的运气真的很差，分来的舍友一个是不懂他人感受的公主病，另外两个冷漠得对一切都没有脾气，春燕永远记得第一天进宿舍其他三人漠然的眼神。  
好在一个认识的正在读博的学姐联系上了她，因为学姐腿上受了伤，不方便再来来回回走动，她租下来的房子便转给了春燕，自己住进了学校内的宿舍，这样去实验室会方便不少。起初春燕还担心学姐会在自己宿舍受气，但学姐一脸气势汹汹地拄着拐杖，扯出一个冷笑，说：“让我来治治这些不讲礼貌的小孩。”春燕一颗悬着的心也放下来了。在外租房总是会有些经济压力，不过春燕省吃俭用，再加上奖学金和假期里打工存的钱，也勉强够了，只是平时吃喝得注意着些。于是学期初她便跟学姐张罗着搬了家，这个一室一厅的小公寓对于春燕来说正好足够。  
不知道过了多久，春燕终于辗转反侧地睡着了。伊万在外头的沙发上躺着，脚有些委屈地搭在沙发扶手上，勉强找了个舒服的位置。他还带着些时差，与其说是时差不如说是原本就混乱的作息现在更无规律可循了，所以他现在非常精神。听着房间里传来的动静，他提起嘴角，对着黑暗皮笑肉不笑。果然还是一个小姑娘。伊万侧头看了看窗外撒下的月光，也闭起眼睛安养心神。  
在疲惫与疼痛中伊万终于还是睡着了，甚至睡到了第二天晌午。醒过来以后，伊万看见茶几上摆着一只新牙刷和外卖餐盒，春燕坐在凳子上吃着她的午饭。  
“醒了？新买的牙刷，刷完牙来吃点东西，不知道你喜欢吃什么就买了些清淡的。”她冲他笑起来。伊万显得有些呆滞，他莫名觉得她的笑容温暖异常，就像阳光一样。  
“唔。”半晌，他回过神来，拿起牙刷走向洗手间。  
下午，春燕去上课了，伊万一个人待在这里。他既不会C国语言，又不知道如何找房子，这让他感到一阵颓丧。他打开自己的背包，发现里面的衣服几乎都馊臭了，又皱起眉头。好在这里还有洗衣机，他只好研究着怎么使用，把一背包的衣服洗了。晚饭时间到了，春燕却还没回来，伊万饿着肚子，只好披上外套拿着春燕给自己的钥匙下楼觅食。  
时间到了快十点，春燕才再次出现在伊万面前。  
“我回来了。”  
“你晚上也要上课吗？”伊万坐在暂时属于他的沙发上。  
“是啊，对了，我把我的课表给你一份吧。”  
两个人交换了联系方式，伊万问了些找房子的问题，在春燕的帮助下他下载了几个生活里常用的APP，包括点外卖、与人联系。春燕还带回来了几个学习上的问题，伊万又是好一通解释，直到春燕问他问得有些不耐烦了，伊万心中对她的亏欠感这才没这么强烈。  
“你为什么学得这么认真啊？”  
“因为我想去R国啊，等到第5个学期，班里的前三名可以去R国交换半年。”  
“为什么想去呢，那里冬天很冷，没什么人愿意去。而且现在还在打仗，每年都有源源不断的人被飞机送上前线。”  
“不知道，但是我从很小就对R国有一种奇异的感觉，其他人对R国奇异的印象在我看来却是非常理所当然的，所以去看看才知道为什么喜欢。”春燕放下书本，看着窗外黑乎乎的天空，“可能因为我来自南边，所以才想一直往北走，我来了北边上学，却想去更北边再看看。”  
伊万点点头，他还不能理解她的心情，但是不知道为什么，他突然有了耐心，试着去理解。伊万看了看手机上春燕发过来的那份课表，问道：“你明天下午没有课，中午回来吃饭吗？”  
“呃……我在饭堂吃，因为在外头租房子住，所以不能经常点外卖。”她有些抱歉地冲他笑笑。  
“噢，那好吧。”  
春燕把当初为什么租在这里也大致跟伊万讲了一下。“太好了，月底又多了一个可以借钱的人。”春燕用这句话总结，“开玩笑的，我还没找人借过钱。”她又笑起来，起身回到房间，明天有早课伊万是知道的。  
次日一早，春燕便出门上课去了，伊万醒过来看见屋子里又空空荡荡的，暗自在内心叹息。他翻看着自己的背包，里头没了衣物显得有些干瘪，里头放着一本厚实的牛皮封面本子，那是伊万的日记本。他打仗的时候最喜欢的事就是每天回到营帐里写写日记，退役了反而没什么心情再提笔。  
看着自己的本子，伊万找出一支笔，他略微沉吟了一下，往上写道：  
亲爱的日记，雪化了，地上湿漉漉的  
你永远不知道，这个人间藏着怎么样的东西。它藏污纳垢，但是在一片灰霾中，你不知道那些蜿蜒曲折的小巷里，那些破破烂烂好像从地底里爬上去的楼房中，会藏着怎么样的单纯与美丽，她就像住在人间森林里的精灵，她就像太阳……  
她叫燕，我记住了，那是一种春天会往北飞，冬天会往南飞的小鸟，但是她却想一直飞向北边。  
但是我还是得尽快找到房子，我不能再给她添麻烦了。我知道我与她的生活永远不会有丝毫相交，反而有可能给她带去危险，毕竟我曾经经历过的事情太可怕，我不忍心让她看见，更不想让这些记忆指使我去伤害她。  
我还不能回去，我要在C国消磨完两年，直到他们认为我正常了，能够适应社会生活了我才可以回去见到爸妈，还有姐姐和妹妹。我一直很想他们，也很想念那片虽然寒冷，但是依旧可爱的土地，铺在铁轨上的雪，春天刚发芽的草地，还有一片片的森林……那里才是我的祖国。  
合上本子，伊万再次将它好好地放进了自己的背包。  
中午的时候，伊万看着时间，觉得春燕也快回来了，但是楼道里迟迟没有听见她的脚步声。他虽然心急，但还是忍住了没有给她发消息。直到他听到外头一阵不妙的响动。  
这天中午，春燕在学校食堂吃完饭便往回赶了，她知道有个人还等着自己。等她往楼上走的时候，一个中年男人也在往下走，两人擦肩而过时相互点了点头，算是邻里之间的招呼。男人却停下脚步与春燕寒暄。  
“你是对面大学的学生吗？”  
“是啊。”春燕点点头。  
“啊，我姓张，就在你隔壁，你应该刚搬进来不久吧？”他笑着说，看上去十分健谈。  
“对，我姓王。”  
“原来隔壁住的也是你们那个大学的学生，还是博士，啧啧啧，厉害啊！不过她跟她男朋友一起住，你是一个人吧？”他笑起来，身子前倾。  
“呃……算是吧。”春燕耸耸肩，她想赶紧回去，“我还有事……”  
话没说完，她的胳膊就被这个中年男人拉住。  
“你做什么？！”春燕大喊。  
“不要喊啦，这栋楼虽然旧，但是隔音很好不会有人听见的。”他猥琐地笑起来，“女孩子一个人住在外面可不安全啊。”  
“你放开我！”春燕使劲挣扎，祈祷伊万能听见。  
中年男人拉着她往上走，正要把春燕拉进自己房中，春燕使劲将他停在门外的自行车踹到了楼下。“松手！”  
旁边的门突然打开，伊万看见外面拉拉扯扯的两个人。  
“救我！”春燕大喊。  
伊万毫不犹豫地冲上去，对着那人的下巴就是一拳，打得他眼冒金星，总算是放开了春燕。伊万将她藏到自己身后，再补了那人两拳，最后还不解气地踹了两脚。  
春燕报了警，整个下午，虽然惊魂未定，春燕还是与伊万一起去做了笔录。  
再次回到家中，春燕终于绷不住了，将自己关在房间里哭起来，留伊万一个人在门外手足无措。他耳力一向比常人好些，听着里头抽噎的声音，自己也忍不住跟着内心揪着疼。他最终还是抬起手敲了敲门，如果不闻不问未必也显得太冷漠了些。  
过了半晌，门开开了。  
“抱歉……”她勉强扯出一个笑容，却还是忍不住接着哭泣。  
“不用道歉。”伊万有些笨拙地伸手替她擦掉眼泪，“想哭就哭吧。”  
“谢谢你……还好你在，要不然……”她再次呜呜咽咽地哭起来，“我本来想，一个人出来住会好一些，谁能想到……”  
“是啊，谁能想到呢，人心险恶。”伊万叹了口气，想着自己也许还可以教她些防身术。  
“伊万。”她突然叫了他的名字，让他心头一紧。  
“嗯？”  
“你有钱吗？”她擦了擦眼泪。  
“有。”R国给退役士兵的补贴不算少。  
“别走了，就住这里吧，我们分摊房租，你要是觉得沙发太小，可以睡床，我睡沙发没关系的，或者房租我六你四。”  
“……”伊万没有回答，他看着面前红着双眼的姑娘，心中无比挣扎。  
“求你了，伊万，我真的好害怕。”她突然伸手抱住了伊万，“对不起，让我抱一会儿吧……”  
伊万能感受到怀里的人一直在抽噎，但是尽力忍住没有发出声音。他尝试着用手轻轻拍打着她的背，安抚着她。  
“好，我答应你，不过房租我们五五开，你睡床，我睡沙发。”他轻声说道。  
晚上，等到春燕稍微平静下来一点，他们一起去楼下吃了烧烤，与平时相比，春燕话显得少了很多，伊万原本就不太习惯于说话这件事，气氛更加沉闷了。春燕叫服务员拿了两瓶啤酒。  
“不是给你的，你伤还没好。”她将两瓶啤酒都放到自己面前。  
“这么辛辣油腻的食物都吃了，喝点酒没事。”伊万反而笑起来，他又叫服务员拿了两瓶。  
借着酒劲，两个人聊了很多很多，伊万跟春燕讲了R国连绵的森林、冰封的湖泊，耳朵贴在湖面上甚至能听见冰块的歌声、还有夏天的冷雨和烤肉，格瓦斯和鱼子酱……还有他的爸爸、妈妈、姐姐、妹妹。  
“你想他们吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那你为什么还会跟他们吵架？”  
伊万这才想起来，自己当时编了个蹩脚的借口。他突然哑口无言。  
春燕终于再次笑起来，带着几分醉了的劲儿，嘲笑他。  
“其实我只是在跟自己赌气。”伊万低下头，当时参军，的确是在跟自己赌气而已。  
“我明白的。干杯！”她举起酒杯。  
……  
从此以后，伊万像做梦一样在这栋陈旧的楼房里安顿下来，每天陪着他的还有一个像小太阳一般令他温暖的姑娘，这可是他从前从来没有想过的。因为春燕所学的专业，伊万偶尔会到春燕的学校里去，陪她吃吃饭堂，聊聊天。  
在这里，没有人知道他刚刚从生死线上下来，没有人知道他背后可怕的经历，他就像任何一个留学生一样，走在校园里，走在阳光下。伊万最喜欢的地方除了学校里一片单独规划出来的小公园以外，就是一幢灰不溜秋的小矮楼，那是外语学院的办公楼，同时也是图书馆，在这里伊万能找到他看得懂的字，还有他的国家的文学大家留下的珍宝。可惜，外文书不能外接，春燕只好陪着他在这儿坐着自习，他看看书，时不时摘抄两句到自己的日记本里，两个人可以这样消磨一个下午。这里偶尔也会有些人进来，不过看着春燕和伊万都在专心做自己的事情，也不好多嘴开口打听什么了。  
跟春燕走得近的几个同班同学，伊万也是见过的，偶尔也能聊上两句，他们都很珍惜能跟母语者说上话的机会。  
一天中午，伊万接到春燕的电话，说她今天突然想跟几个同学去学校附近的商圈吃饭，问伊万要不要来。  
“好啊，那我现在过来，你等等我。”伊万对着电话那头的春燕说。  
“嗯，我在北门等你，你知道是哪个吧？”春燕的声音从手机中传来，让伊万忍不住弯起嘴角，他很喜欢听她讲话的声音，“不用着急，他们还得回宿舍磨蹭。”  
“知道了，一会儿见。”  
“好。”  
当伊万迈着大步子走到学校北门，果然看见了站在那里的春燕。现在是初春，天气还有些冷，她站在风里将手和脖子全部缩到袖子和围巾里，看上去有些滑稽。看到伊万，她冲他挥挥手，伊万小跑着过去。  
“都叫你不要着急，额头上全是汗。”春燕有些好笑地看着他。  
“是吗？”他拿手背擦掉，看着那一边，春燕的同学们正好也走过来了，有两个男生，一个染着金发的可爱女孩，“我要是晚一点，就得让他们一起等了。”  
“叫他们等一下也没关系。”春燕笑起来，去招呼同学了。  
那个商圈就在学校的北门不远，走路大概只需要十五分钟，算是这一带稍微繁华的地方了。几个人是想去里头的购物商场找些没吃过的馆子尝尝鲜。一路上，大家勉勉强强用R国语言混杂着E国语言聊来聊去，偶尔跟自己同伴交谈时才会换回C国语言，总之好不热闹。春燕的同学里，秦轩和李治延的伊万之前见过了，他们在食堂吃过饭，另一个叫林允忻的姑娘倒是第一次见，她浑身上下都透露着少女的可爱，偶尔稍显迷糊，但是言谈中能感觉到心地善良和纯真。伊万之前从来没有注意过自己会这么在意春燕身边的人，他甚至在心里暗自将春燕和林允忻比较了下，得出结论，还是春燕比较可爱。  
“伊万，伊万，你在想什么？”春燕的手在他面前晃了晃。  
“啊？没什么……”他看到其他人并没有背包，林允忻只是挎了一个精致小巧只能作装饰的包，只有春燕肩上还负着重任，“包重吗？”  
“嗯？还好，没关系，马上就到了。”  
这个时候，李治延正在跟林允忻聊着自己的男女朋友，他们一路细数跟对象的相处时光，尤其是李治延，跟女朋友是异地恋，相隔千里，想见一面十分不容易。  
“我说你们，狗粮都要吃饱了，中午还吃什么？”春燕插着手对走在前面自顾自聊得开心的两人吼道。  
“哈哈哈哈，怎么会……”李治延挠了挠脑袋，颇有些不好意思，但是脸上还挂着方才那些想起女朋友时甜蜜的笑容。  
“你们刚刚在说什么？”伊万小声问春燕。  
“李一直在炫耀自己的女朋友。”她没好气地耸耸肩。  
“她说我给你们喂狗粮都喂饱了。”李治延笑起来，他的R国语言说得不算很熟练，总是得思索一会儿，所以说得很慢。  
“狗粮？”  
春燕稍微给伊万解释了一下C国语言中“狗粮”代表的特殊含义，伊万明白以后笑起来，赞许地点点头，问道：“那秦轩呢，他有狗粮可以喂吗？”  
“暂时还没有，我一边要学R国语言，一边还要学物理，头都要秃了……”秦轩叹了口气，他没有放什么心思在R国语言上，一心想着考研之后读物理相关的专业，所以一直用E国语言跟伊万聊天。  
“说到这个，你有女朋友吗伊万？”  
“没有。”伊万摇摇头，他有种莫名的松了一口气的感觉，因为这个问题不是秦轩问的，也不是李治延问的，更不是迷糊姑娘林允忻问的，而是春燕问的。  
此时气氛有些微妙，也许只是伊万自己觉得微妙，因为春燕只是点点头表示知道了，然后跟秦轩开始聊游戏，他们能玩到一块儿除了春燕说的兄弟情谊之外就是游戏了，在加上李治延，他们仨甚至还建了一个游戏交流群。不过春燕也没有让伊万在一边晾着，时不时过来跟他说两句话。  
很快，几个人到了商场，商量着要吃什么。  
“零度空间怎么样，吃T省菜的。”春燕提议，“伊万你有什么特别想吃的吗？”  
“我都可以，没有不吃的。”伊万冲春燕笑了笑。  
“我上次吃过，感觉不怎么样……”林允忻皱起眉头，她看着旁边那家跃界，“要不这家？东南亚菜。”  
饭桌上，几个人又开始之前的话题，林允忻翻出照片来给李治延看，春燕在跟秦轩聊最近游戏新出的活动。伊万不知道为什么，心中生出一种难以言喻的滋味，总结一下就是有些些落寞，落寞之余想给坐在春燕对面的秦轩来上一拳，但是来上一拳以后好像也只剩下落寞。他微不可察地叹了口气，低头扒饭，这些天他筷子已经用得很好了。  
似乎是察觉出了伊万有些低落，春燕问他好不好吃，伊万只是点点头，伸筷子给自己又夹了些肉。伊万突然觉得，要是自己也会C国语言，是不是不会像现在这样，好像一个局外人。  
吃完饭，付完钱，春燕想留下来逛逛，但其他人下午在学校还有点事情，就先离开了。现在只剩下春燕和伊万二人，伊万漫无目的地走在商场里，他从来都是什么都不需要的人。  
“伊万，你过来看这个！好可爱！”春燕走到一家卖帽子的店前，拿着一顶上面带着毛茸茸耳朵的帽子。  
“呵呵，是啊，像小猫。”  
“你没有来过这里吗？”春燕放下帽子。  
“没有。”  
“那你也不出门逛逛，一天都闷在家里干嘛呀。”  
“额……我不是经常去你的学校吗？”  
“这倒也是，不过你又不打游戏，又没有书看，更没有人一起打球，你闷在家里久了会变态的，还是得多出来走走才行。”  
伊万点点头。  
似乎春燕看出来伊万今日兴趣缺缺，便到楼下排队买了两杯乐乐茶，还好今天是工作日，没什么人。她将一杯递给伊万。  
“试试吧，我很爱喝的。”她笑起来。  
“好啊。”伊万看着春燕的笑容，接过那杯冬天里过分冰冷的果茶，“好冰啊。”  
“不怕的，我都不怕，你难道还怕冷？”春燕打趣他，自顾自就笑了起来。伊万感觉刚刚的不快顿时散了，他尝了口春燕给他买的饮料。  
“唔，这个真好喝。”他点点头，再次看了看手中的杯子，像是要记下这里有家好吃的。  
“改天我们坐两站地铁，去买更好喝的奶茶。”春燕看着伊万，自己也喝了一口，笑得眉眼弯弯。

可惜春风尚寒，还没有等到杨柳絮像雪花一样飘在空中，春燕便先落到了地上。可能是换季受的风寒，也可能是什么流行性小感冒，这天春燕从床上起来的时候便感觉脑袋像被什么捶打过一样钝痛，她没什么时间多想，洗漱好换了衣服连围巾都没有戴便出门赶她的早课，今天的课程讲语法，非常重要，不仅不能请假，还必须好好听。  
就这么勉强打起精神，又昏昏沉沉地过了一个上午，春燕不得不承认自己病了。还好下午没有课，她在回去的路上给伊万发了消息，叫他下楼买些吃的，自己深一脚浅一脚地往回走。  
再说另一头收到消息的伊万，算着春燕回来的时间，跑下楼去找到春燕平时喜欢吃的馆子，打包了几个她常点的菜。伊万百无聊赖地坐在餐厅里等着，他感觉今天等待的时间格外漫长，但他又讲不好当地语言，想催也说不出口。终于伊万拿到了打包好的餐盒，他加紧了往回赶，担心菜凉了。  
当伊万推开门，看见仰面躺在沙发上闭着眼睛的春燕时，他感觉眼前突然像有什么东西炸开一样，手中的餐盒掉到地上也浑然不觉。他听见飞机呼啸的声音从头顶掠过去，不远处落下的炸弹掀起碎石和泥土，还有战友的断肢残体，他好像又能闻到那股腥臭，那一定是地狱的气味。  
他跌跌撞撞地向春燕的方向爬去，他看见春燕苍白的脸渐渐扭曲，变成了一个他无比熟悉的人。  
“季马！醒醒季马！”伊万扯着自己的头发，几近崩溃地看着那副在无数夜晚折磨着自己的画面，他的好战友脸上满是鲜血，混着泥土，腹部被弹片击穿，粘稠的鲜血从伤口中流出，他想用手捂住但手上一片温热像是无尽的绝望找到缺口一样向外出逃。伊万跪在地上，往他的方向艰难地爬行，他用血肉模糊的手指扒开他身边的石块和泥土。  
“不——挺住季马，支援马上就到了！”伊万把茶几上的东西全部摔在地上，发疯了一样哭嚎着，“你不能死，季马！你的姑娘还在家里等着你啊！”  
“伊万！你怎么了？”春燕被东西打碎的声音惊醒，睁开眼睛被吓了一跳，她看见伊万跪在地上蜷成一团，不停颤抖。  
“季马……季马！！”伊万还在抱头痛哭。  
“伊万，你没事吧？什么季马？”春燕头更痛了，她不明白她迷迷糊糊听到的的支援、季马还有血是怎么回事。伊万突然跳起来，将能看到的东西愤怒地往地上砸。  
当伊万把最后一个杯子摔得粉碎以后，春燕终于支起身子站起来，她勉强趁伊万弯腰的时候，抓住他的肩膀，朝着他那坚毅的下颌骨上方柔软的脸颊狠狠地来了一巴掌。  
啪——  
房间突然陷入奇妙的安静。  
“伊万！你清醒一点！”  
这个时候，伊万好像才如梦初醒一般，他的视线再次聚焦以后，看见一片混乱的客厅，倒在地上的外卖，还有站在他面前怒气冲冲的春燕，她头发稍稍有些凌乱，脸上还留着病态的潮红，皱着眉头瞪着伊万这个罪魁祸首，因为刚刚的一巴掌现在还微微地喘着气。伊万突然一把将春燕揽到自己的怀里，他紧紧搂着她，忍不住哭起来。春燕一时间也手足无措，只好轻轻拍打着他的背，她揍伊万的那只手还火辣辣地疼，可想而知伊万的脸得有多痛。  
“好了伊万……我不是故意要打你的？”她闷闷的声音从他胸前传出来，“我要喘不过气了！”  
“你没事……你还活着……”他像根本没听到一样。  
“伊万！”春燕使劲拍打着伊万的背，她放着胆子狠狠掐了一把，伊万这才把她放开。  
这次伊万终于清醒了，他用手背擦干自己的眼泪，低着头开口：“抱歉。”  
“你吓死我了，这是怎么了？”春燕从地上捡起抽纸，递了一张给他。  
“没什么……”  
“那季马是谁？”  
“一个朋友。”伊万转过身，收拾着地上杯子的碎片。  
春燕叹了口气，拍了拍伊万的手臂，叫他放下来，然后拉着他坐在沙发上。春燕忍着头疼，看着伊万：“伊万，我明白你不想谈这些事，但是你今天真的吓到我了。所以我很认真地请你，告诉我发生了什么，好吗？”  
半晌，他点点头，开口：“我其实是退役士兵，从前线上下来的，必须在C国待满两年才可以回去。”他偷偷抬头看了一眼春燕的表情，两人眼神相触的时候他又飞快地低下头，移开了目光，继续说道：“回来看见你躺在沙发上，不知道为什么脑子里出现了空袭那天，季马死在我身边的场景。他跟我同一期服役，是我最好的朋友。”  
春燕抿紧了嘴唇，她伸手拉住了伊万的手，紧紧握着。  
“我很抱歉……”她说。  
“对不起，之前担心你会害怕，没有告诉你这些事情。”他将自己的手抽出来，“我去收拾行李。”  
“你要去哪？”  
“离开这里。”他站起来，伊万明白，一旦人们知道了自己的身份，便不可能再跟自己有什么接触和瓜葛，他手上沾过太多鲜血，他见过真正的炼狱。  
“不行！”春燕拉住他的胳膊，“发生这些事情，是战争的错，根本就不是你的问题。再说了，你走了，谁来跟我分摊房租？你还答应了，要教我学会R国语言……我发烧了，早上的课什么都没听进去……”  
这时伊万才回过神来，他感觉到春燕的手格外冰凉，他立刻拿手背贴上她的额头，果然一片滚烫。  
“我没事，应该是着凉了。”她朝他挤出一个笑容，“别愁眉苦脸的，你把地上的碎片扫一下，然后下楼给我买些退烧药，再买点清淡的吃的。折腾这么久还没吃上饭，真是的……”春燕小声嘟囔着，看着伊万呆呆愣愣的样子她不知道应该心疼还是好笑，“快去吧！”春燕只好催促了下，再次躺下去，窝在伊万平时睡觉的地方。伊万应了一声，将一旁叠好的被子打开，替春燕盖上，再帮她掖好被角。  
后来伊万跟春燕解释了，为什么他偷偷从那支退伍士兵队伍里溜出来。  
“他们要不然就是受了重伤，要么就是全然麻木，或者是不得不被绑着，如果我跟他们待在一起，可能更容易疯，我好歹还有理智。R国已经没有能力再去关照他们，所以跟我们关系亲密的C国就承担了让他们社会化的任务，这就是为什么我必须在这里滞留两年。”  
“我明白了。”春燕点点头，“那你就好好地待着，无聊了就看看书，运动运动，想出去玩了就带上我，好吗？”  
“谢谢你……”伊万看着她的笑容，感觉原本阴沉冰冷的心底，再次洒满了温暖的阳光，他自己的嘴角也带上了几分笑意。

这些天春燕醒来时总是觉得精神不好，因为她晚上做梦。某天醒来，是个周末，春燕坐在床上，她的手背搭在自己的额头上，冰冰凉凉的。春燕还半眯着眼睛，在回忆昨天晚上的梦，她知道自己这些天都在做同一个梦，但总是想不起来内容。突然，春燕感觉太阳穴微微发热，她闭起眼睛，梦中的画面就像幻灯片切换一样在自己脑海中闪回。  
她想起来了。  
那是个像童话里面才有的森林，黑峻峻的，透不出一点光亮。一个末约只有四五岁的小女孩，提着竹篮走在森林里，她扎着两条麻花小辫，脸上还带着点婴儿肥，穿着可爱的红色连衣裙，脚上是一双漂亮的皮靴。女孩所到之处，就会有一些光亮，让她能看清前面的路。也许是被这光亮吸引，一只体型硕大的蜘蛛从森林一侧冲了出来。春燕能感受到女孩本能的恐惧和寒冷，女孩撒开腿，连篮子也不要了，跌跌撞撞地逃命。  
很快那片光源传到了林子中心，那儿有一幢小木屋，木屋门口是一片小园子，还有一口井和一座石磨。女孩被一块石子绊倒了，摔倒在地上。这时一只小熊突然飞奔出来，麻利地吓跑了大蜘蛛。小熊大概只有女孩一般高，也许是担心吓到女孩，它退到水井后面，探出一双眼睛怯生生地打量着她。春燕能感觉到小女孩心中的好奇，就像她自己一样好奇，于是她翻身爬起来，拍拍裙子沾上的泥土，慢慢地朝水井走去。  
梦境就到这里结束，春燕再次躺下去，她觉得应该是个好的结局。  
“燕，你醒了吗？”外面响起了伊万的声音。  
“没有！”春燕再次睁开眼睛，伊万总是在周末也醒的很早，让春燕也不得不将作息维持在一个固定又健康的时间。伊万的理由是他在部队习惯了，春燕自然不太相信，每次她谈到这个总会撇撇嘴，小声嘀咕说你要是想去喝酒就去。  
“我买了早餐。”伊万自己也不知道多久没有喝酒了，他的印象里，酒从来不是什么必需品，只有在需要麻痹自己的时候他才会想起酒精。伊万不懂喝酒，也不懂品鉴，他只是机械地将一团燃烧的液体灌进身体，然后让温度从自己的胃部爆发，向四肢百骸发散。  
“这就起来……”春燕顿时气势就弱了许多，只得认命地从床上爬起来。不知道为什么，两个原本生活规律一塌糊涂的人住到一起会变得如此健康。  
“说起来，遇到我那天，你为什么这么晚还在外面？”伊万替春燕掰开一次性筷子，摆在她面前。  
“那天啊，”春燕揉揉头发，已经过去有些日子了，“好像是出去跟班里同学聚餐了。喝了点小酒，本来说玩到第二天，结果他们一个个都撑不住，太弱了。”  
“……真没想到你竟然是这样的人。”伊万已经能很好地使用筷子了，他夹起来的饺子放在嘴边半天，还是没有吃进去。  
“也就偶尔一次嘛，再说了，你不还是从酒馆里逃出来的。”春燕翻了个白眼，“快吃快吃，我们今天出去玩，下午不用排练真高兴！”  
伊万点点头，他知道春燕是学校合唱团的，他们水平还不错，国际上拿过几次金奖，指挥非常严格。伊万在排练厅门口等春燕的时候，有幸听到过指挥骂人，那个阵势就连伊万也觉得有些吓人。春燕担心指挥吼来吼去会让伊万想起些不好的事情，就叫他去楼下等了。其实伊万一点都不担心，毕竟他没有女指挥官，即使有，想起她也算不错。但他还是很开心，春燕能如此替他着想。  
吃完早饭，伊万还得等春燕梳洗打扮，他不像其他男人一样总是觉得漂亮的女孩素颜就是最好看的，相反，伊万喜欢稍稍会装点自己的姑娘。就像他的姐姐，即使在困难的时候，她也要细心地将一头长发编成一股漂亮的发辫，再在上面别上小发卡，看上去像春天的花神一样美丽。春燕也就是稍微整了一下头发，戴上项链，洒一点香水，描了描眉毛再涂一点口红而已，不过即使这样她也非常可爱。  
只有一次伊万见春燕化了全妆，那是她带伊万去故宫玩，她说每次去故宫，在那片森严的红墙里行走，总是要端庄又敬畏才行。那样的春燕也有另一种美感，伊万感觉自己简直不是来观景看展览的，而是欣赏美景中的美人。  
“……你真好看。”伊万这句没经大脑脱口而出的话着实把春燕吓了一跳。  
春燕狐疑地看着伊万，担心他是不是又想起了什么过去的事情。“伊万，你还好吗？”  
“嗯？”伊万回过神来，摇摇头，“没事，我刚刚说什么了？”  
“没什么，谢谢。”她笑得略显羞涩，“走吧。”  
其实伊万也想过，他肯定是喜欢春燕的，而且喜欢得不行，伊万不止一次地在自己的日记里倾诉对于她的爱慕之情。毕竟，不是任何一个姑娘都能在半夜将他捡回去，在他最脆弱的时候让他清醒。但是伊万清楚，春燕做的一切只不过是在遵循着她的道德准则，或者说她都是这么对待朋友的。春燕就像一只美丽善良的小鹿，对待森林里的任何生物都无比和善，但是从来没有意识到自己在散发着什么样的魅力。  
“伊万，要喝什么？”春燕将她的手机递过来，上面开着喜茶GO小程序，伊万喝过几次这个东西了。他其实对于奶盖水果茶没有什么热爱，纯粹就是陪着春燕一起消费。他随便选了一个以后，将手机还了回去。  
“微信转我32，别忘啦。”  
就是春燕这一点让伊万永远保持了一颗理智的头脑，伊万觉得春燕有时候也非常现实，现实到他不得不承认，自己永远无法跟春燕在一起。毕竟他们相隔千里，背景与成长的环境都太不一样了。  
地铁停下，人头涌动，朝外走的，往里进的，像两股不同的水流一样交汇然后分开。伊万与春燕挤着人群出了地铁，顺着人群朝出口走去。伊万不喜欢B市地铁，他觉得比起M城，B市地铁太没有美感了，冷冰冰的，又有些破旧。虽然M城的地铁也非常老旧，但是站台或者通道都布置得很有特色，有美感。  
一般人跟伊万逛街是很痛苦的，因为他从来不会主动去哪里，也不会主动要求吃什么，甚至连话都很少。但是春燕毫不介意，他们可以并肩沉默地走着，偶尔春燕会进一家店里，拿起一件衣服或者一条裙子问伊万好不好看，他也会点头或者摇头表达自己的想法。有时候春燕会拿些男装在他身上比划，伊万也会笑着将那些衣服放回去，表示自己不想要。  
但是春燕路过一家店，看见一件亚麻的连帽衫，领子开得很低，绑带绳子将领口串起。  
“伊万，你必须得试试这个，我觉得它太适合你了！”她停在橱窗前，指着那件衣服。  
伊万知道自己躲不掉，只好点点头，认命地去了试衣间。  
他站在镜子面前打量着自己，不得不承认燕子的确非常有眼光。前几年伊万几乎都在穿军装，退伍以后东拼西凑了些衣服，随随便便往身上一套，勉强合身就不错了。换上这件衣服，伊万感觉发现了一种一直存在于自己身上的气质，只不过不经常显露出来而已。他有些忐忑地推开试衣间的门。  
“伊万……”春燕看着他，竟然夸张地咽了咽口水，“你到底知不知道自己其实可以很帅这件事？”  
“大概吧？”毕竟姐姐和妹妹都很漂亮。  
“这件衣服太适合你了，简直就像个诗人！”春燕的目光落在他胸前的绑带上，她走上前帮他稍微调整了一下，隔着绑带，能看见饱满的胸肌和金色的胸毛，呼吸间起伏着，格外性感。  
在春燕贴过来的那一瞬间，伊万感觉自己的脸都烫了起来，入伍前他不是没有女朋友，入伍之后在军营里也是什么玩笑都开的人，但是到了现在，伊万却像个纯情的小男孩。  
“很好看吗？”他扭过头假装看镜子。  
“很好看！那些小姑娘肯定会爱上你的。”春燕笑起来。  
伊万有些诧异地看了一眼春燕，他张了张嘴，还是没有把那句到嘴边的“那你呢？”说出来。  
结果逛了一天，只有伊万买了那一件衣服。  
天气渐暖，夏天好像不知不觉的就到了。春燕的生活逐渐忙碌，合唱团要在学校举办专场音乐会，排练也变得密集了起来。有伊万的帮助，春燕的专业课越来越好，尤其是口语，就连那个严肃的光头外教都对春燕赞赏有加。伊万不能为忙得团团转的春燕做什么，只是在她排练完或者下课后，陪她从学校走回家而已，周末两个人偶尔会出去吃些好吃的，这样生活也能有些小小的盼头。  
期末考试的前一个月，春燕将一张门票神神秘秘地塞给伊万，嘱咐他一定要来。伊万看了眼上面印的，大约猜到是春燕合唱团的音乐会，他点点头。  
“结束以后别急着走，来台上找我！”春燕笑起来。伊万一直觉得，春燕的笑是有魔力的，只要看见她那种毫无负担的笑容，自己心中也会轻松许多，幸福许多，温暖许多，她就像一个小太阳一样。  
“好的。”我的小太阳，伊万悄悄在心里说道。  
合唱在伊万心里是一门特别的艺术，虽然他不会主动去网上找来听，但是每次在现场听见和声碰撞出来的美妙共鸣，都让他感觉心灵震颤，这是一种需要身临其境地用耳朵去享受的艺术。伊万在部队里听过文艺兵的合唱，在家乡时去过最有名的歌舞团的音乐会，比起现代作品，他更喜欢以前留下来的音乐。  
当伊万在学校的音乐厅里坐下来，灯光熄灭，合唱团员们手捧酒杯从四面八方走进音乐厅，他们分散又不失有序，最终将音乐厅的观众席包围起来。指挥上场，追光灯照亮身着黑色长裙的指挥，她的手抬起来，音乐在这个时候便开始酝酿。当她的手落下，四面八方传来空灵的声响，沾了水的手指摩挲杯沿发出的声响汇聚到一起，水的多少决定了音高，简简单单的三度音符碰在一起也分外好听。人声加入，与杯子的声音融合在一起，情绪逐渐浓烈，像海浪一样涌起，然后逐渐退去，好像鸟儿飞远了，只能听见零星的海浪声，像漫天的星星一样在夜空中散开。  
开场曲就已经惊艳了伊万，他好像明白为什么春燕和所有合唱团的人为什么即使被骂也愿意留下来唱歌了。演出前一个晚上，春燕黑着个脸，心情低落，伊万知道肯定是指挥又骂人了，但是他不会安慰人，只好维持着尴尬的沉默。但是听着今天的音乐会，伊万甚至无暇去注意台上春燕的位置，只是想静静地听完整场。  
第二首是一首难度很高的蒙古族歌曲，具有民族特色的和声配上现代合唱音乐的写法，让这首作品拥有了极高的观赏性，尤其是中间用声音对草原上风吹、马蹄的模仿。伊万对这首歌记忆深刻。伊万感觉，春燕所在的合唱团完全值得一个更大的舞台，而不是局限于大学这么一个小小的音乐厅。不过那样是需要付出代价的，伊万也很清楚，自己的妹妹曾经也有一个舞蹈梦，可惜现实所迫，家里没有足够的条件支持她学习舞蹈，所以娜塔莎只能将跳舞作为兴趣，即使她已经跳得非常好了。  
中间有一首女声合唱，间奏是一段手风琴独奏。伊万感觉自己仿佛回到了自己的故乡，坐在湖边，风从湖面上吹来……他看着舞台上的春燕，她穿着宝蓝色的演出服，端坐在那儿，就好像跟自己在湖边野餐一样，恬静又美好。伊万忍不住弯起嘴角，跟着节奏轻轻摇晃着身子。  
音乐会结束，台上的合唱团员们还没有离场，不过大家已经开始互相拥抱，即将毕业离开的人在哭泣，三三两两的，有人拿来了手机合影留念，钢琴伴奏还在弹奏一首属于学校自己的歌，大家也默契地没有停下演唱。观众有的登上舞台，跟表演者一起拍照，有的离开音乐厅。伊万仍然坐在座位上，看着春燕跟她的朋友们一一合影，然后她的目光与伊万相遇。春燕朝伊万招招手，伊万起身朝舞台走去，他有些胆怯，他并没有像其他人一样准备鲜花，而且伊万对于舞台有一种莫名的敬畏之心，他不确定是不是能随意地走上去。不过春燕连连向他招手，他还是走上舞台，走向他的小太阳。  
“很好听，很感动。”他开口祝贺她。  
“就这样吗？”春燕笑起来，似乎不太满意他的评价。  
“呃，我不会说话。”他挠了挠头。  
不过那晚，伊万手机里留下了一张他永远不会删的照片，一张他和春燕在舞台上的合照。  
一个月后，春燕考完试，没有理由再在学校呆着了。她收拾好行李，买了机票，准备回南方的家。伊万陪着春燕来到机场，他一路像往常一样沉默，偶尔说话也是春燕挑起的话头，他回应两句。不过在春燕准备进安检口的时候伊万喊住了她。  
“燕，到了以后记得告诉我。”他看着春燕，那双琥珀色的眼睛也同时看着自己，他好像能看见里面自己的影子。  
“嗯，放心吧，你在B市也要照顾好自己，不要日夜颠倒了，有事情联系我！”春燕看着他郑重其事地说道。  
“好，你也是。”  
“那我走了。”  
伊万点点头，朝春燕露出一个微笑。  
“燕！”伊万再次叫住她。  
“怎么了？”  
“如果，我是说如果，我想去G市旅游，可以吗？”伊万说着说着，声音渐渐变轻，似乎心中没有什么底气。  
“当然可以啦！欢迎你来！不过我家可没有地方住，还有，要是叫我爸妈知道了我跟你住在一起，估计我的命就没啦！”春燕调皮地吐吐舌头，朝伊万挥挥手，“我走啦，你要是想来，记得提前订机票，那样便宜，我等你噢。”  
看着春燕的身影消失在安检口后面，伊万转身离开，他叹了一口气，打算回去以后好好合计一下，也许在假期结束之前过去比较好，那样他们就可以一起回来。  
他独自乘着地铁回到住的地方，转线的时候心不在焉地坐错了方向，不过因为还好是环线，怎么样都可以绕一圈，就是时间上整整多了一倍。伊万在楼下的便利店买了一瓶三百毫升的伏特加，他早就想买了，因为伊万不敢当着春燕的面喝酒，更不敢喝醉，他担心自己会做出什么伤害她的事。伊万心里很清楚，自己心里一直有一根快要绷断的弦，只有看到春燕，听到她的声音，那根弦才会稍稍松弛。所以伊万也很清醒的知道，他跟春燕永远没有可能，不论他再怎么喜欢。  
没过多久，伊万收到了春燕发来的消息，向他保平安的。伊万放下心来，打开酒瓶，给自己的马克杯倒上半杯。伊万一口气将那些酒全部喝下，他找回了原来的感觉，酒精在舌头点燃了身体，喉咙、胃，很快伊万感觉到酒精燃烧着他的五脏六腑、四肢百骸，他脱掉上衣，喘着气，接着喝下第二口。  
第二天伊万醒来的时候头痛欲裂，他昨天把酒瓶喝空了，而且一点东西也没吃。他郁结在心中的情绪似乎一点也没有因为酒精而消散，反而让他更加头疼。伊万勉强支撑着站起来，到洗手间洗了把脸，拿清水漱了漱口。从洗手间出来以后，伊万吃了点三天前买的面包，已经干的发硬了，但他还是就着一点水将面包全部吃了下去。这个时候手机突然响了起来，伊万拿起来，屏幕上显示着“太阳”。很久没有人给他打过电话，他犹豫了一下，按下了那个也许是接听键的绿色按钮。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”他开口，声音喑哑。  
“伊万，是我，你声音怎么变成这个鬼样子？生病了吗？”听筒里春燕的声音有些失真，但还是透露着一股焦急。  
“没有……”伊万沉吟了一会儿，气氛有些微妙的尴尬，“呃，回家了开心吗？”  
“当然啦，我以后每天晚上给你打一个电话怎么样，这样我可以练习口语，有问题也可以问你。”对面传来的声音还是透着那么一股有活力的劲儿。  
“好。”伊万捂着听筒，使劲咳嗽了几声。  
“伊万，伊万？你没事吧？”  
“你听到了？”  
“嗯，要注意身体。”  
“嗯，你也是。”又是沉默。  
两个人突然同时开口。  
“呃，你先说吧。”春燕说道。  
“嗯，我想说，我们认识不短，你其实可以叫我‘万尼亚’，朋友们都是这么叫的。”伊万拿手背贴了贴自己的脸颊，有些发烫。  
“好啊，万尼亚，我刚刚想说没什么事就挂了，我今晚会再给你打电话的！”  
就这样，伊万不再像一开始那样颓丧，他开始在没有春燕的日子里找事情做，他会一个人去逛博物馆，去公园，去学校操场跑跑步，他还用护照办理了一个图书馆的借书证。不仅如此，这双曾经拿枪的手又重新拿起了画笔，伊万开始在自己的日记本上涂涂画画，有时候是建筑，有时候是静物，但更多的时候是春燕。每天晚上，伊万等着春燕的一个电话，他开始不仅仅只是静静地听着，也开始分享自己一天做了些什么。  
如果按照一周一周来算的话，时间过得不算慢，很快一个月过去了。因为春燕在的合唱团在下半年有一个重要的比赛，所以他们得提前半个月回来排练。伊万合计着时间，还是买了一张飞往南方的机票。  
这两周大概是伊万这辈子最开心的日子，他跟春燕去了很多好玩的地方，吃了很多好吃的点心。他们去爬了山，差点在天黑以后被困在山里，他们还乘着几个小时的大巴去了海边。伊万只在圣彼得堡的港口见过海，而且是冬天，一切都冻上了。他看着车窗外亚热带植物渐渐增多，房子高度变矮，太阳也越升越高。春燕仍然靠在椅背上张着嘴昏睡，模样十分可爱。伊万伸手轻轻拉上窗帘，担心太阳照着她不舒服。  
大巴停靠的地点离他们定的民宿有些距离，于是春燕在路边直接叫了一辆三轮车，商量好价格，两个人坐上车子摇摇晃晃地到了目的地，司机留下联系电话，告诉他们如果有需要可以找他。  
“我觉得坐这个车比打的好，空气好。”春燕揉了揉眉心，大巴坐得她有些晕车。伊万点点头，自觉地替她拿了行李。  
“万尼亚我自己来就好了，反正是拖箱。”春燕想去拿回她的箱子。  
“不用，我来就好。”  
两人办好入住，就在一个两房的民宿里安顿下来了。民宿位置不错，在一个环境优美的花园小区里，楼层也足够高，在阳台上就可以眺望到大海。伊万坐在阳台上大大的吊椅上，看着不远处的大海，他好像能闻到空气中弥漫着海洋的味道。春燕在客厅坐着，打开了电视，里头放着一部电影，刚刚她跟伊万说好了先叫外卖，吃完再去海边。  
他们中午吃的食物比较清淡，是海鲜粥和一些素菜。伊万其实没有吃饱，但是他总不能去抢春燕的，更何况，去沙滩的路上应该会有小吃摊吧？伊万坐在椅子上看着春燕吃得细嚼慢咽，她吃东西非常慢，手上的动作也慢条斯理的，跟伊万完全不同，好几次伊万也想放慢自己吃饭的速度，等等她，但是他根本做不到。  
“万尼亚？你又吃完了，不怕烫吗？”春燕吹了吹勺子里的粥。  
伊万摇摇头，他收拾好自己的外卖盒，放到一边。他再次走到阳台上，即使这里没有空调，空气也有一丝丝闷热，但是他就是想看看大海，听听海浪的声音。伊万小声哼起一首他听过的民谣，轻轻晃着吊椅，望着远方出神。  
没过多久，伊万感觉到身边站着一个人，他回过头，看见春燕也看着不远处的海滩，阳台的门没有关上，房间里的冷气传了出来，凉飕飕的。  
“你很喜欢海吗？”春燕将手搭在伊万肩上，非常自然。这让伊万有些意外，从前春燕总是会与他保持一些距离，就连递东西的时候她都要刻意避开手指的接触，尤其是那次伊万神志不清，主动抱着她以后。  
“嗯。”伊万挤出了一个鼻音，他觉得自己的声音发涩，于是他清了清嗓子。  
“你怎么啦？”  
“没事，有点渴了。”伊万站起来，他太高了，肩膀也宽宽厚厚的，像一堵墙一样几乎挡住了春燕所有的视线。春燕这才回过神来，有些尴尬地给他让出一条路。  
回到房里，伊万拧开自己喝了一半的矿泉水瓶，给自己灌了一口，算是冷静了下来。他看见桌子上春燕吃剩的东西，摇摇头，将春燕叫回来继续吃饭。  
下午，等到太阳稍稍西斜，没那么热了以后，两人总算是磨蹭着出了门。伊万能够感觉到，春燕也是个爱美的姑娘，她会花些小心思装点自己。今天她穿着一条黑色荷叶吊带裙，裙子上散散乱乱印着一朵朵玫瑰，头发用一根发带随意地系在脑后，额前有几根发丝垂下，眉毛弯弯，嘴唇粉嫩嫩的，叫人想咬一口。  
相比起来，伊万就显得随便多了，他穿着走遍天下都不怕的短裤加T恤，背着一个挎包，里头装着毛巾和水。  
两个人踩着夕阳余晖，跟着手机导航，一路寻到了海滩，果然出了小区不远处就是。沙滩上游客不多，大多是家长带着小孩，趁暑假让孩子看看大海。因为这里不是什么出名的浪漫海岸，那些格调颇高的情侣几乎看不上这个小地方，春燕也是看中了这儿离家近，而且人少才来的。  
终于，大海走到了他们面前。即使是伊万也难忍心中的喜悦，他露出了少有的笑容，甚至不停催促着春燕。实在是沙滩的沙子不够细腻，钻到脚趾缝隙中太不舒服，春燕索性脱了鞋，提着它们在沙滩上小跑起来。这下是伊万得去追赶春燕了。春燕在海浪刚好能触碰到脚尖的地方停了下来，她踩着湿软的沙子，提起裙子，小心翼翼地朝海水走去。浪花拍出一个个小小的浪头。  
伊万将提包扔在地上，走到春燕身边，突然一个稍微有些大的浪头打来，莫过了他们的小腿肚子，春燕的裙摆也被打湿了。  
“啊！”春燕惊呼一声，等着海浪褪下，她又往海中央跑了两步。  
“小心一点！”伊万跟着跑过去，海浪再次涌上来，这次盖过了小腿，淹过了膝盖。  
海水带着它的力量，卷起沙子、贝壳还有一切它能卷走的东西，两人都感受到了那一股神奇的吸引力。春燕有些踉跄，几乎就要稳不住身形被海水带跑，伊万及时地揽住了她的肩膀，让她不至于倒下，不过这样一来春燕便顺势倒在了伊万怀中。  
“万尼亚！”她重新站稳，呼了一口气，“还好……”  
伊万有些不舍地松开她，重新拉开了距离。两个人走到水稍微浅一些的地方。  
“万尼亚，你会游泳吗？”  
“会。”  
春燕突然笑起来。只不过这次她笑得不再那么人畜无害，反而透露着一丝狡黠，看得伊万心底一沉。  
她突然用力地推了一把伊万，伊万心底有些好笑，原来她想要的是这个。可惜伊万没有动，甚至连晃都没有晃，依然稳稳地站在那里。  
“诶？”春燕看起来非常失落。  
“嗯……那这次，到我了噢。”伊万露出了一个看起来最真挚、最纯净的笑容。  
“啊——！”春燕落荒而逃，她知道伊万的战斗力可不是开玩笑的。有时候她还会弯下腰朝身后泼一把海水。春燕的衣裙早就湿了大半，伊万也没有好到哪去，他躲着春燕扔过来的软沙，陪着她笑闹着。其实伊万要是想追上春燕早就追上了，他现在更想让自己的猎物跑到筋疲力尽。  
终于，春燕兜兜转转绕着沙滩转了一个大圈，实在是跑不动了，她停下来，伸出手朝伊万做了个打住的手势，弯腰喘着气。她直接倒在了沙地上，使劲咳嗽着。伊万顿时有些慌了神，他赶忙上前，蹲下身查看春燕的情况。这个时候，春燕突然再次伸手用上全身的力气加上自己身体的重量，一把将伊万也推倒在地上，春燕双手撑着伊万的肩膀，看着身下的伊万哈哈大笑起来。  
“好你个狡猾的小燕子！”伊万也忍不住笑起来，他回想了一下春燕刚刚倒下的地方，确定没有什么尖锐的物体以后，伊万猛地抓住春燕的手腕，腿上发力，一个翻身顿时将春燕压在自己身下。  
两个人微微喘息着，伊万看到了春燕眼里映出的自己，她小口微张，明亮的眼睛就这么看着伊万，好像还没有反应过来发生了什么事。下一秒，她眼中的惊慌失措一闪而过，伊万也发现自己好像做的有些过了。他松开春燕的手腕，上头已经留下了几个红印。伊万重新在她身边躺下，如果可以，他希望有一堆沙子能将自己埋起来。  
“对不起。”伊万率先开口，他看着被夕阳染得一片金黄的天空。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”春燕开口，声音很轻，叫的全名。伊万心中咯噔一下，他紧张地咽了咽口水。  
这时候，伊万的肚子非常不合时宜地叫了起来。  
春燕轻笑出声，她站起来，浑身上下粘着沙子，感觉非常不舒服，就连头发上也是。春燕伸出一只手给伊万，叫他好借力站起来。  
“饿了啊？”  
伊万点点头。  
“可是还没游泳呢……”春燕可惜地看着大海。  
“没关系。”伊万朝着海水走去，他感觉似乎春燕没有跟上来，回头发现春燕还站在原地，于是他也停下脚步。  
“万尼亚，我们回去吧！”她指了指不远处的包，“把那个拿回来！”  
当晚他们去了一条全是餐厅的长街，吃了个饱。春燕看上去还是那么开心，似乎丝毫没有在意下午发生的事情。  
第二天，他们顶着太阳上午又去了海边，两个人有惊无险地翻过一个隔开两片沙滩的礁石群，到了另一片海滩。其实要到这片海滩，保险一点的方法就是从小山丘上绕过去，但是伊万永远做不到拒绝春燕的请求。其实对于伊万，要翻过这片礁石是轻而易举的事情，但是对于春燕来说有难度。她要么是被海沙虫吓得不敢落脚，要么是不敢从稍微高一点的石头直接跳到下面，得一点点挪下去。伊万只好牵着她的手，带她一步一步朝前走。阳光照在春燕脸上，她好像也在发光一样，海风将她的头发吹散，她是那么可爱，她的手也那么柔软……  
这几天里，他们坐了渔民的小船去到各个岛上游玩，也去了当地的集市，买了一点纪念品和礼物，伊万给春燕拍了好些照片，其中不乏光影非常好看的，尤其是在礁石上伊万给春燕拍的那些，他的确有些摄影的天赋。两个人也吃了不少海鲜，伊万最喜欢的是烤牡蛎，这里人叫它烤生蚝，他们会在深夜去吃烧烤，两个人都喝了不少啤酒，醉醺醺地一块儿走回民宿；他们也会在太阳还没升起的时候挤在阳台的吊椅上等待日出，呼吸完清晨的空气以后再回去补眠；他们还会在晚上并排坐在沙发上看恐怖电影，不过伊万真的佩服春燕能将恐怖电影解说成喜剧片的能力，虽然她看到惊悚的镜头还是会下意识地往抱枕里钻。  
快乐的时光总是很短暂，海边的小假期结束了，回来的那天下着暴雨，车行驶在路上，从泛着水流的车窗外看去，一切好像都变成黑白色的。好在他们回来的及时，前脚刚走，后脚台风就到了。  
最后，伊万还是订了跟春燕同一班飞机，一起回了B市。  
两个多月不见，春燕极其想念她在B市的家，她惊喜地发现这里添上了锅碗瓢盆，甚至还有一个小烤箱。  
“呃，你有一回给我发了一个烤蛋挞的视频。”伊万挠了挠脑袋，“不过我没有成功，之后就没用过了。”  
“没关系万尼亚，现在有锅，我可以给你煲汤喝啦！”春燕笑起来，她甚至冲上去轻轻抱了抱伊万。  
之后的日子跟从前一样，春燕上课、排练，伊万在学院的图书室看书、在操场锻炼，伊万几乎要把学院的书看完了。他也开始利用闲暇时间学C国语言，现在已经勉强能表达些简单的想法了，比如喜不喜欢，今天做了什么之类的。当然，少不了那一句人人都要会的“我爱你”。当春燕教伊万“亚六不六七八”的C国语言时，搞得自己好不尴尬。  
“燕，我——爱——你——”，伊万看着春燕故作镇定，耳尖却泛红，心中暗自偷笑。  
“嗯，对，就是这样说。”  
“我爱你。”  
“对。”  
“我爱你。”  
“好了，已经很好了，不用再说了。”她摆摆手。  
“诶，好吧。”伊万笑嘻嘻的，去收拾吃完的碗筷。他们约好了，周三晚上不点外卖，自己做饭吃，一般都是春燕下厨，伊万洗碗。  
伊万抱着三个叠起来的盘子、两个饭碗两双筷子走进厨房，在要踏进门框的前一秒听见春燕喊了一下自己的名字。伊万刚要开口答应，结果没有看见脚下的门槛，一个趔趄，手里的东西全部摔在了地上。  
刺耳的声音像一把利剑、一颗子弹、一簇箭羽一样冲进了伊万的耳膜，让他整个大脑嗡嗡作响，他跌坐到地上，往看似安全的壕沟里爬去，双手紧紧抱着脑袋，全身止不住地颤抖。他好像再一次听见了载着炸弹的飞机从头顶呼啸而过，他甚至能靠着声音分辨哪些飞机已经投完了弹药，哪一些还没有。  
“万尼亚，怎么了？”春燕喊了一声，她起身看见伊万蜷缩在角落，面前是散落的碗碟碎片。  
“不……危险……走开！！”伊万惊恐地嗫嚅着，突然他大喊一声，“离开那里！”  
春燕被吓了一跳，她立刻反应过来发生了什么，就像那天一样。她走过去，蹲下身，将手搭在伊万的手上，捏着那双粗糙的手掌，轻声安慰他一切都好。等到伊万的声音小了下来，春燕开始轻声呼唤他的名字。  
“万尼亚，万尼亚？能听见我说话吗？”  
伊万仍然在颤抖着。他仿佛陷入了无尽的黑暗，即使是夏天也觉得无比寒冷，是炮火的温度，和内心恐惧交织的，心底的寒冷。  
“万尼亚，别怕，我在这里。”春燕勉强用自己的双手环抱住伊万瑟缩的肩膀，她让伊万的脑袋搭在她的肩上，“万尼亚，万尼亚已经没事了，都过去了。”  
“万尼亚，结束了，都结束了万尼亚……”  
恍惚中，伊万好像听见了一个温柔的声音，是姐姐吗，还是记忆深处的母亲，像是冬妮娅在呼唤伊万去集市里买东西，又像是儿时妈妈抱着他躲避雷声……  
“万尼亚……”  
“万尼亚……”  
声音变得急促了，伊万脑海里突然涌现出一个影子。  
他猛地推开春燕。  
一下子，春燕跌坐在地上，手掌压到了一块碎瓷片，疼得她惊叫一声。  
伊万终于回过神来。他连忙将春燕从地上扶起来，检查她手上的伤口。他一言不发地拉着春燕，给她清洗伤口，然后拿出碘酒消毒，最后包扎好。  
“万尼亚……”春燕再次开口。  
“抱歉……我，我又想起了以前的事情。对不起，我……”  
“没关系，万尼亚，你不用道歉。这都不是你的错。”春燕露出了一个疲惫的微笑，“去把那堆碎片收拾了吧！要不然又会扎伤人的。”  
“嗯。”伊万点点头。  
等到春燕回到房间以后，伊万独自坐在沙发上出神。他感觉自己的过往就像一个挥之不去的阴影，有时候会从角落跳出来给他一记暗拳。就连睡觉的时候，伊万也不敢睡得太死，他经常半夜的时候在噩梦中惊醒，出了一身冷汗。但是当伊万扭头看到春燕的房门，他的心会稍稍安定下来，然后再度躺下，看着空空如也的天花板，毫无睡意。  
客厅的灯已经关了，但关着的房门底下还透出光来。伊万站在门口，将手贴在门上，他想了想，还是敲了敲门。  
“进来吧。”  
推开门，伊万看见春燕坐在床上，抱着她的笔记本电脑，看到他走进来，春燕将电脑直接盖上了。  
“怎么还没有睡？”伊万靠在门框上。  
“在看一点东西。”春燕朝他笑了笑，“马上就睡！”  
“嗯，早点休息。”  
“你还好吗？”春燕将电脑放在一旁，下了床走到伊万面前。她踮起脚尖，伸手摸了摸他的额头。  
伊万愣住了，他不由自主地抓住那只放在自己额头上的小手，将它拿下来，用另一只手宽慰似的拍了拍，开口：“我没事，放心。”  
春燕有些不好意思地抽回了自己的手，她眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇抿起来，看着伊万。  
“万尼亚，不要责怪自己。”  
伊万低下头，不发一语。  
“好啦，去睡觉吧，晚安。”春燕推着他的胳膊，让他出了房门，“走到沙发上，躺下来，我看着你的噢！”  
“噗嗤……”伊万被她逗笑了，于是照她说的回到沙发上躺下，“燕，晚安。”  
这个晚上，伊万睡得格外安稳，他甚至没有做梦，一直到第二天太阳升到一个能从窗户照进来的位置，伊万才醒过来。他感觉从来没有这么好过。  
生活如常，莫约过了一周以后，春燕在一个周末的午后塞给了伊万一张名片，上面印着一位同样是R国人的信息。  
“万尼亚，我帮你联系了这个心理医生，他也是R国人，如果你有需要的话……”  
春燕的话还没有说完，伊万便讲那张名片放在了桌上。  
“不需要。”他开口，非常决绝果断地拒绝了。  
“可是万尼亚……”春燕显得有些着急，“我担心你。”  
“担心我什么？”伊万看着身旁的春燕。他拿到名片的那一刻起，脑子乱作一团，他使出全身力气，才让自己平静地与她说话，“燕，我不需要医生。难道说这些天你偷偷摸摸的就是在替我找医生？”  
“对，包括那天我跟你说下午要排练，其实我是去见了那位医生。”春燕点点头，将实话全盘托出，“他人还不错，也见过许多像你这样的例子。”  
“你跟他说什么了？”伊万冷眼看着春燕，整个人显得格外阴沉。  
面前的姑娘似乎察觉到了一丝压迫感，显得有些胆怯，但还是开口：“我没有跟他说什么，这些需要你自己告诉他。我只不过说我有一个朋友需要帮助。”  
“他不需要，以后也请你不要再为他做决定了。”伊万压抑着自己的怒火。  
“可是万尼亚……”  
“不要叫我万尼亚！”听到这个称呼，伊万终于没有忍住，爆发了。  
姑娘吓了一跳，她拿回了那张名片，捏在手里，伊万突然在想，名片的边缘会不会很锋利，那样拿着，她的手会很痛吧。他暗自嘲笑了自己一番，她显然把你当做一个病人，为什么自己还像个傻子一样对她抱有幻想。  
“伊万……”  
“别说了，你也觉得我很可怕不是吗？”他自顾自地笑起来，“也觉得我跟那些神志不清，连话都说不出来的人一样！我们都是怪物！”  
伊万大笑起来，声嘶力竭地笑着、吼着。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基！”春燕喊道。  
“怎么了？我不想听你辩解，你也不用辩解。你的那些话我听够了，我去看医生也只不过是多一个人跟我说这些话而已。你们觉得自己很高明吗，像个救世主一样，不，你们愚蠢至极！没有见过的人怎么会理解，我也不需要你理解！”伊万似乎变了个人一样，他挥舞着双手，喋喋不休，神情激动，他双眼突出，像个害了痨病的人，因为激动，面颊涨得通红。  
“是，我是不能理解，我不能理解你为什么会逃避问题，你不是身经百战吗，你不是英勇无比吗，你为什么还要选择逃避问题，为什么就没有勇气面对它们！”春燕捏着衣角，她虽然害怕这样的伊万，但还是直视着他的眼睛，将这些话说了出来。  
“如果是你，你也会像我一样的，不，你活不下来。”伊万好笑地摇摇头。  
“伊万，你就是个懦夫！”说完这句话，春燕走回自己的房间，将门狠狠地关上。  
伊万听见里头传来抽泣的声音，非常轻微，春燕在使劲忍着不让自己哭出声。  
那以后，两个人没有说过一句话。伊万突然觉得有些好笑，伤人的话是谁都会说的，只不过人们平时不说出来，一旦要说，那么句句都是埋在心底已久的刀锋，有些名叫怀疑，有些叫歧视，最致命的叫做关爱。  
次日是个周一，伊万知道春燕有很多课，晚上才会回来。他简单收拾了自己的东西，拿上必要的衣物，背上自己来时的背包，他独自前来，独自离开。或许这就是他最好的归宿吧，伊万自嘲地想着，心脏却莫名其妙地在抽痛。他看见沙发上摆着的他的枕头被子，茶几上放着的那个属于他的马克杯，上面印着梵高的画，还有摆在门口的他的拖鞋。这些都是他来过的痕迹，或许很快也会消失了吧。  
伊万将钥匙放在茶几上，回头看了这里最后一眼，关上了大门。  
外头突然下起了暴雨。  
连上天也不会怜悯自己呀。  
他顶着雨，不顾雨水将他淋得浑身湿透，漫无目的地在街上走着。他路过了那家医院，春燕带着他到这里的急诊室包扎过伤口。伊万继续往前走，他又经过了春燕将他捡回家的地方，他在那里狠狠地摔倒了。那天地上满是被人踩得脏兮兮的积雪，现在是雨水，还真是应景。  
伊万突然发现自己没有地方可以去，这座城市他去过的地方多多少少都带上了春燕的烙印，他想到的只有他跟她在学院的图书室看书，在操场跑步，在饭堂吃饭……他能去哪里呢？一个地点钻进了伊万的脑子，或许出于每次这种情况下伊万对于酒精的本能需求，他想起了那个地下酒馆。  
于是伊万再一次推门，走进那个昏暗、拥挤、肮脏、恶臭的摇篮。  
不知道过了多久，他喝了一杯又一杯，蜷缩在角落里，背包放在脚边。他只是机械地重复饮酒的动作，进入口腔和喉咙的液体，对于他已经没有什么作用了。伊万整个人被酒精麻木，他觉得世界变得好热好热，又突然很冷很冷，他觉得天旋地转，但是对自己却信心满满。这就是酒精的魔力，暂时忘记痛苦，忘记一切。  
伊万有时候会喝到拿不起酒杯，这个时候会有人来叫醒他，或者给他一杯水，一点吃的，好让他继续喝酒。伊万拿出自己的日记本，开始在上面胡言乱语。  
“她不信我！她果然不相信我！”伊万开始写。  
“我知道自己有问题，她说的对，我是懦夫……”  
“她为什么不相信我，我会变好的，很快，很快很快，比子弹还快……”  
“我好难受，妈妈，姐姐，妹妹，我好难受！”  
“为什么，我爱的一切最终都会失去吗？”  
“我爱你……我爱你！”  
伊万看着自己的日记本，止不住地流泪。他摇摇头，将本子收起来，靠在冰凉的墙上任由眼泪落下。

这一天春燕都在走神，她在想伊万会不会还在生她的气，或许今晚回去她应该好好跟伊万解释一下。终于，下午下课以后，春燕匆忙扒拉了两口食堂里的饭，就走到学校南门外头的便利店给伊万买了一瓶他喜欢的伏特加。或许拿这个赔罪会好一点。  
晚上的时间显得非常难熬，终于等到下课铃声响起，春燕急急忙忙地往外走。  
回到家，灯全部关上了。春燕心底一沉，她打开灯，发现原本放在窗边的背包已经不见了。  
“伊万？”春燕试着喊了一声。没有回应。  
她将不大的屋子走了个遍，没有发现伊万的踪影。  
春燕在沙发上坐下来。伊万走了，她脑子里乱作一团，他能去哪？学校，不可能，坐地铁或者公交离开？他没有地方可以去。春燕的目光落在了那瓶伏特加上。她拿好钥匙和雨伞，出门了。  
凭着第一次见伊万的记忆，春燕大致知道地下酒馆的方向，但是具体的地方她不清楚。于是春燕挨个在街边的店铺打听，有没有看见一个淡金色头发的大个子男人。终于，春燕问到了地下酒馆的方位。  
“小姑娘，那可不是你应该去的地方。”  
“没事儿！谢谢您！我得赶紧走了！”  
最终，春燕找到了这个地下室，它在一条巷子尽头，夜晚十分阴森可怕。不过春燕还是捏着拳头，推开了那扇门。  
一进去，一股腥臭扑面而来，混合着呕吐物、酒精、汗臭和垃圾的气味让春燕不由皱起眉头。里头非常拥挤嘈杂，有些人看见春燕，表现出来明显的好奇，这里显然不是她这个女学生应该来的地方。那些人带着大胆的目光打量着她，和身边一同喝酒的人评头论足。春燕只得硬着头皮继续往里面走，打量着有没有伊万的身影。  
总算，春燕松了一口气，她看见瘫坐在角落里烂醉如泥的伊万，加快了脚步。  
没有想到，春燕突然撞上了什么东西。  
“哎呀，小妹妹，你撞到我了。”一个魁梧壮硕的男人挡在她面前，他的脸上还有好些丑陋的疤痕。  
“抱歉，我是来找人的。”  
“噢，谁呀。”  
“这跟您没关系吧。”春燕直视着那人的目光，她感觉自己宛如一个猎物，看着猎人。  
“小妹妹，你这么好看，不如今晚陪我睡一觉？”那人朝她笑起来，伸出手抓住春燕的肩膀。  
“你放开我！”春燕大声喊起来。  
“送上门的小兔子，没有理由不要啊。”那人笑起来，旁边一群人跟着哄笑。  
“伊万！伊万·布拉金斯基！救救我！”春燕不顾一切地大叫起来，希望伊万能够听见。

昏昏沉沉的，伊万好像听见有人在叫自己的名字，那个声音……那个声音——！  
不！不可能！  
“伊万！伊万·布拉金斯基！救救我！”  
就像在自己身边一样，自己一定是在做梦，她在叫什么，救她？  
“救救我，伊万！”  
为什么，我明明已经走了。  
“布拉金斯基——！”  
他感觉心底往下飞速下沉，好像一个无底洞一样，他直接跳了进去。伊万瞬间清醒了，他抬起头，看见被一群人围住的春燕。  
“放开她。”伊万站起来，摇摇晃晃地走过去。  
“哟，醉老外醒啦。”为首的疤头回头看了眼伊万，笑起来。  
伊万没有犹豫，朝着他的下巴来了一拳，那人连连后退了几步，嘴角渗出血来。  
他捂着脸，气急败坏地指着伊万。  
其他人围上来，伊万将春燕护到自己身后。他利索地解决了三个看起来最能打的，让他们的胳膊脱臼，痛的哭爹喊娘，之后再没人敢继续上前。春燕将他的背包递给他，伊万拉着春燕的手，大步走出这里。  
“你怎么来了？”外面的雨已经停了，“这里很危险。”  
她没有说话，只是任由着伊万牵着她，眼泪止不住地往下掉。就这样，一路上，他们没有说一句话，春燕默默地哭了一路。雨后的B市十分凉快，夜里，路面上的积水映着路灯和街边的霓虹灯，幻化出另一个扭曲的世界。  
到家，春燕打开门先走进去，伊万将背包扔在原来的位置。  
她轻轻抽了抽鼻子。  
“你就这么讨厌我，一句话也不说就走了？”  
“不，燕……”春燕没有来得及让他说完，便走进了自己的房间。她再出来时连看也不看伊万一眼，走进了浴室。等她洗头洗澡出来以后，伊万走上前夺过了她手里的吹风机。  
“我来。”  
伊万打开吹风机，细细地为春燕吹干了她的头发，镜子里，她的眼睛仍然红红的。他从来没有给人吹过头发，之前也只是在理发店里别人替他吹过头发，伊万有些笨拙地拨弄着春燕的发丝，她的头发软软的，带着洗发水的香味。终于，伊万关掉了吹风机，房间里再次陷入死一般的沉寂。  
“谢谢。”春燕低着头，转身想往外走，伊万连忙侧身让出路来。  
她回到房间，关起门。  
伊万站在门外，听见里头传来的抽泣声。最开始，那阵声音还轻不可闻，春燕像是在极力忍耐，但是到后来，她索性不忍了。听着那一阵一阵的哭声，伊万的心脏像是被人攥紧了一样，他想着春燕一路找到地下酒馆，如果自己没有去，那么今晚……伊万不敢再想象。他最终还是抬起手敲了敲门。  
里头的声音停了一会儿，然后像从没有人敲过门一样继续接着抽噎。  
伊万再次敲门，他不停地敲着，相信她总会来开门的。  
不知道过了多久，伊万觉得自己的胳膊有些酸痛了，门才被打开。  
春燕红着眼睛站在他面前，伊万多想直接将她揽到自己怀里，但是他不敢，也不能。  
“对不起。”他能说的，只有这苍白无力的三个字。  
春燕没有说话。她只是看着伊万，眼睛里透露着伊万没办法感受的情绪，是失望，是伤心，是愤怒，还是恐惧，或者都有。伊万知道，她一定伤透了心。  
“燕……”伊万张了张嘴，始终还是没有说出来，半晌，他才接着道，“你早点休息吧。”  
说完，伊万转身，想要离开。  
“伊万，”春燕突然开口，“如果你要走，我不拦你，但是下一次麻烦你告诉我，好吗？”  
这个大个子愣住了，他好像明白了什么自己心中一直不敢确定的东西，伊万将春燕一把拥进自己怀中，使劲抱着她，好像再也不愿意放开一样。  
“我不走了，对不起，我再也不走了。”他鼻子发酸，眼泪也掉下来。  
“你这个混蛋，万尼亚……”春燕搂着伊万，她的小拳头一拳一拳砸在伊万的背上，伊万却觉得内心无比安心与幸福，即使她这么揍下去，他也愿意永远这样抱着他的燕子。  
“知道了，我的小太阳。”

自那以后，伊万总算拥有了一个精神港湾，他那一瞬间明白了很多事情，比如说燕并非不信任他，只不过也在担心他而已。而在伊万之后的步步盘问之下，春燕总算是坦白了，自己在音乐会以后就喜欢上伊万的事实。他们还想以往一样，互相帮助，互相照顾着生活，对方成了自己生活中不可缺少的人。  
伊万最终还是接受了治疗，并且在医生的帮助下联系上了当时他们那一批从S国一同来到C国的队伍，负责人核实了伊万的信息，并且确认他没有对社会造成什么损害之后，仅仅是批下了一个口头的通报批评，算是用伊万的战功功过相抵了。  
再说春燕，已经成功地申请了去M市某著名大学的交换，再过一个学期，她就能跟伊万一起飞往R国。伊万说，他也想让春燕见见自己的母亲和姐妹。  
至于两个人的生活，除了更加紧密以外没有别的变化，伊万偶尔会吃一下秦轩的飞醋，春燕也偶尔会做些调皮的恶作剧。一切都很美好。  
也许很多时候，我们没办法改变自己过去经历的事情，但是要知道，未来如何仍然取决于自己。过去，不是阻碍我们追求未来的幸福的理由。伊万在自己的日记本最后一页这么写道，他得换一个日记本了，新的本子，用来记录的也会是新的生活。  
（完）


End file.
